<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破晓 by carol_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459923">破晓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun'>carol_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哥谭公报记者加勒特·雷明顿在网络上宣称自己发现了蝙蝠侠的真实身份，三个小时之后他的尸体随水一路沉浮直到搁浅在大都会的岸边。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子</p><p>嘀的一声轻响从线路里传递过来，紧接着是阿尔弗雷德的声音。</p><p>“事情有些不对，老爷，GCPD接到詹姆斯议员家中的防盗警报，正在往这里赶，你最好立刻出来。”</p><p>“再给我一点时间。”布鲁斯飞快的翻阅着又扔下书架上的那些材料，这些都不是他要的东西，而电脑入侵已经成功了，距离拷贝完成只剩下了三分钟，“而且我没有触动任何报警系统。”</p><p>“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德说，这才是事情不对劲的地方，“建议您放下所有设备离开那里，这可能是个陷阱。”</p><p>倒计时还有2分30秒。</p><p>“……我知道了。”</p><p>布鲁斯粗暴的拔下硬盘踢进了电脑下面的缝隙里，又解下蝙蝠腰带藏在书架旁的装饰花瓶里，理了理头发准备向外走。</p><p>这个密室的通道连着詹姆斯别墅二层卫浴，被一道伪装门和三道电子门阻挡着。但电子的有时候甚至不如钥匙可靠。</p><p>布鲁斯在输入板上点了几个符号，又扫了虹膜，警报声猛的响了起来，输入板上闪着红光，就要往里收回去，布鲁斯眼疾手快地拔出自己西服口袋里的钢笔塞进了输入板和墙壁中间卡住了它。</p><p>“怎么了，老爷？”</p><p>“五分钟前我把我自己放进了可通行名单，但现在系统显然被重置了。”布鲁斯想要启动后备程序，可是操作板已经锁死。</p><p>“警车预计还有五分钟到达现场。”</p><p>“足够了。”</p><p>布鲁斯拔出口袋里唯一留下的迷你军刀暴力的拆开操作板外壳辨认里面的接线。</p><p>“恕我直言，稍后等詹姆斯议员清醒发现自己的密室被暴力拆卸了，必然会怀疑到您身上。”</p><p>“那你给我个别的选择。”</p><p>“您拆吧。”</p><p>当他拆完三扇门并从浴室里出来时，正好还剩下一分钟，他只需要再回到顶楼的吧台前趴在詹姆斯旁边装作一起醉倒就行了。</p><p>布鲁斯已经听见了警车的鸣笛声，他一边解开西装的扣子一边飞奔上楼，在警察踹开房门的时候他正跑过三层的拐角。</p><p>一把枪在他脚下被踢飞出去，滑出了很远。</p><p>布鲁斯停住了脚步，在警察飞奔上楼的嘈杂声中，他敏锐的听见了轻且规律的滴答声。</p><p>詹姆斯和十分钟前一样，趴伏在吧台上，血在大理石的台面汇成了一小滩，沿着桌沿滴落下来，他脚下的地毯已经被濡湿成了暗红色。</p><p>他在警察踹开门前抬起了双手。</p><p>“GCPD，不许动！”</p><p>这毫无疑问是个陷阱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克拉克行走在哥谭的小巷里，距离佩里和哥谭警局约好的时间已经过去了10分钟，而他离警局还有3英里。</p><p>他拉紧衣服，加快步伐，在哥谭的小巷中通行并非他的本意，因为这通常意味着很多可以预见的麻烦——他已经吃过一次教训了。但他现在也管不了那么多，只能希望好运能在今天稍稍眷顾他一下。</p><p>然而事实证明，墨菲定律可能比他以为的要科学。又或者在地球祈求氪星神明的保佑实在有些强人所难了。</p><p>“外乡人。”拦住他的是一群小混混，为首的那个男人长得高高壮壮，大概只有二十来岁的样子，手上拿着一把枪，笑容狰狞。</p><p>克拉克停住脚步，转过身想要换一条路，却发现身后的路也被堵上了。</p><p>“跑什么？”那人凑近了，拿枪戳着他的脊背，“拿点钱孝敬我们就放你走啊。”</p><p>克拉克转过身，皱着眉，嘴唇抿成了一条凝重的直线，“蝙蝠侠消失了多久？三天？”</p><p>那人听见蝙蝠侠这个名字的时候忍不住颤抖了一下，他似乎下意识的退了半步想要回头，但他很快反应了过来，下一刻他恼羞成怒地挥舞着枪重重的击打在他克拉克的脸上。</p><p>克拉克偏过头，狼狈地倒在地上，昨晚哥谭下了场大雨，到现在小巷中都是一地泥泞沾满了他的西装。</p><p>“你他妈的以为我怕那个怪物吗？！”那个人大声怒吼着遮掩恐惧，用脚大力踢踹着他，像是在发泄往日积压的恐惧，“它现在自身难保了！”</p><p>他带着的另几个年轻人站在一旁无声的看着，眼神闪烁，他们大多数看上去和普通的学生也没什么区别。</p><p>单方面的暴力只持续了一分钟，他厌烦的收住脚，拿枪托砸在站在他身边那人的肩膀上恶狠狠地敲开了一条路。</p><p>克拉克在他们走远之后才从地上站起来，他理了理身上的西装，那上面沾着污水和半干的泥块，大半已经脏的看不出原来的颜色了，他干脆脱了下来挂在手上。</p><p>这是他第二次来哥谭，每一次都让人印象深刻。</p><p>哥谭人仿佛有自己的一套处事方法和行为准则，他们混乱，冷漠，武力至上，仁慈和怜悯在这里只会受到唾弃和嘲弄。这里仿佛是一个被遗弃的城市。</p><p>但总有不愿放弃的人。</p><p>那抹黑影越过他头顶的时候他正被一群小混混堵在墙角（当然不是同一群，但其实也没太大差别），他上交了他的钱包，手机和手表，那些人甚至想要他的廉价西装和更廉价的眼镜，他一边苦恼于哥谭的民风，一边更加担心一会儿打起来会不会有人打折了自己的手。</p><p>那人就在这时候遮住了月光，在地面上印下一道蝙蝠展翼的阴影，他面前的那些混混几乎用着他都难以反应的速度一散而空，而空中的那道影子甚至都没有往这个方向看上一眼。</p><p>蝙蝠侠在哥谭仿佛是一个符号，他不像超人代表绝对的公平正义，他是暴力下的秩序，是用绝对的实力带来的集权控制。</p><p>回到大都会的他坐在那间小公寓的电脑前，思考了很久，最终将他原先的准备的那篇关于蝙蝠侠的报道扫进了回收站。</p><p>他并不同意暴力统治，因为自由意志有时甚至比生命更加重要，而武力压制只会带来更强烈的反抗和冲突。但仁慈正义与爱拯救不了哥谭，至少拯救不了现在的哥谭。</p><p>蝙蝠侠的存在是会引导哥谭走向真正的秩序，还是造就出更加纯粹而强大的邪恶，谁也不能预料，恐怕蝙蝠侠自己都不知道。</p><p>他知道一点，如果想要改变，就必须有人出来做些什么。蝙蝠侠可能是第一个，但绝不会是最后一个。</p><p>就像他如果想要打破现在的局面，也必须淌进这个泥潭里，这比看起来要艰难的多。</p><p>“您好，我找杰尔曼探长。”他将自己的工作证从泥泞的西装上取下来，展示给那个警察看，“我是之前和他有约的星球日报记者，我叫克拉克·肯特。非常抱歉来晚了，我路上遇到了些麻烦。”</p><p>“看得出来。”那个警察扫了眼他灰褐色的西装裤，不怎么友好地嘲讽道，“星球日报是吗？大都会的？”</p><p>“是的。”克拉克上身微微前倾，急切的说，“我和杰尔曼探长预约了一次关于这次蝙蝠侠疑案的访谈……”</p><p>“出去！”一个声音在他背后大声喊着，打断了所有他想要说的话。</p><p>克拉克回过身，看见说话的那个人正迈着步子从楼上走下来。他左右看看，没发现别的对象，才意识到这句话可能是对自己说的。</p><p>“局长。”刚才还懒洋洋的警察站了起来，对那个中年男人敬了一礼。</p><p>“我们这里不欢迎记者，现在给我离开！”</p><p>“可是我已经预约好了……”</p><p>克拉克知道他是谁了，GCPD的局长詹姆斯·戈登，以大公无私著称，但有不少人认为他和蝙蝠侠狼狈为奸，所以GCPD才总是对他的所作所为睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>“没有第三遍，莱克，送他出去。”</p><p>“是的。”那个警察挡在了他面前，而戈登几乎一刻不停的冲向了门口。楼上又跑下了几个警员跟在他身后。</p><p>克拉克皱起眉向警局门口看去，更远处传来警车鸣笛的声音，在逐渐接近。</p><p>他被那个警员推出门的时候警车就已经到了，而随之而来的是无数的记者，贴着不同报社标志的新闻车像是闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，横冲直撞的在警局大门外被拦了下来，还没停稳就冲下车的记者以旁人难以企及的速度拦在了那辆警车前。</p><p>警员带着克拉克无措的站在那里，因为出去的路已经被人群完全堵住了。</p><p>戈登带着警员愤怒的试图将记者驱赶出去，那辆警车被围堵的甚至打不开车门。</p><p>“谁走漏的消息！”</p><p>不用超级听力他都能听见人群中戈登的嘶吼，但另一些记者都在问着同一件事。</p><p>——布鲁斯·韦恩枪杀州议员。</p><p>而议论中心的那个人就坐在那辆警车里，没有骨头似得靠在窗户边上，歪歪斜斜的占了大半个后座。</p><p>那是克拉克第一次亲眼见到布鲁斯·韦恩，隔着拥挤的人群和喧杂的快门声，隔着警车厚重暗沉的单面玻璃，隔着恼怒、亢奋、混乱的秩序和扭曲的真相。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整场混乱大概持续了有半个小时，布鲁斯·韦恩被带进了审讯室，再无机可乘的记者一散而空。</p><p>但克拉克还站在那里，还站在GCPD的门外，那个带他出来的警察不耐烦的撇下他回去了。</p><p>大多数人都认为克拉克还是对半途泡汤的采访不甘心所以才流连不去，也没人因此来驱赶他——毕竟他只是在那里站着，就像个高高大大的电线桩子。</p><p>克拉克确实不甘心，但他还有其他的调查这件案子的方法，他还可以过两天再来碰碰运气，今天显然不是个挑战戈登脾气的好时机。</p><p>他热爱记者这个职业，他关注真相就像他关注公平和正义。记者需要的不只是一支笔，他们还需要他们的眼睛他们的耳朵和一双腿，而克拉克能看的更远，听的更多，踏足更广阔的土地。</p><p>“我没有杀詹姆斯。”布鲁斯坐在审讯室简陋的木椅上，悠闲地翘着椅子，对戈登偏过头一挑眉，“当然没有在说你，詹姆斯。”</p><p>戈登叹了口气，努力忍住了他的白眼，“那你怎么解释我的队员冲上楼的时候看到的，韦恩先生。”</p><p>“事实上，他们什么都没有看到。”他说，“他们只是看到我站在那里，地上有一把枪，而詹姆斯死了，在离我五六尺远的地方。”</p><p>“监控显示下午三点之后，你一直待在詹姆斯·厄尔特的别墅里，从未离开过，直到我的警员闯入现场。你看见凶手了？”</p><p>“没有，我只看见了尸体。”他眨眨眼睛，看起来非常无辜，“詹姆斯酒量和酒品都太差了，我趁他喝醉了就去顶楼吹了会儿风，后来听见警笛的声音才下了楼，想去问问发生什么了，却发现他已经死了，然后下一秒他们就冲进来把我当成犯人抓了起来。”</p><p>“你没听见枪声？”</p><p>“没有，我看到枪上装了消音器，而他的别墅隔音挺好，他的不幸。”</p><p>戈登紧紧的盯着他，似乎在分辨他有没有说实话。过了片刻又转头看向门口，有个警员拿着两张报告推门进来。</p><p>布鲁斯有些不好的预感，从他看到詹姆斯尸体的那一刹那这种被捆绑在的悬崖边危机感就贯穿了他，如果有人愿意花这样的心思去对付布鲁斯·韦恩那多半代表他知晓了蝙蝠侠的身份。陷害他的人多半就是控制詹姆斯议员的人，也是杀害加勒特·雷明顿*嫁祸给他的凶手。</p><p>逻辑清晰心思细密，布鲁斯了解这样的人，他们只会在能一击必中的时候出手。</p><p>“韦恩先生。”戈登把那两张报告放在他眼前，“枪上的指纹检验已经出来了，是你的。而在毒物检测中，我们的法医发现死者在生前2个小时内摄入过安眠药，我们对酒杯的检查也证明了这一点。”</p><p>“你还有什么要说的吗？”</p><p>“我不用枪。”布鲁斯推开两张报告，“我发过誓。”</p><p>戈登看着他的眼睛，凡是有些年纪的哥谭人没人能忘记托马斯·韦恩，他和他夫人的死对整个哥谭来说时至今日都是巨大的损失，从那一天开始，哥谭仅剩的善良和光明都好像跟随这两个人沉睡了。</p><p>但，事实不是这样的，他自认有些识人的本领，所以他尽他所能的支持蝙蝠侠，直到今天，直到蝙蝠侠成为一宗杀人案的疑犯又当着他的面烧毁证据之后消失的无影无踪。然后现在是这个除了花心和挥霍之外格外奉公守法的青年富豪。</p><p>“我很抱歉韦恩夫妇的遭遇，但这恐怕不能作为可信的证供。”</p><p>布鲁斯耸了耸肩，也没指望别的回答。</p><p>“我可以申请保释吗？等我的律师过来之后他会帮我办好手续。”</p><p>他的装备还在那个地方他得在警察找到那个房间之前拿回来——虽然他不认为他们能找得到。</p><p>“我会帮你争取看看。”戈登拿起那些文件，这是一个审讯结束的信号。</p><p>布鲁斯隐秘地皱了皱眉，这不是正常的口径，他们不该反对他的保释，除非那个人在警局里也有足够的势力。</p><p>那多半就是想把他困在这里的态度了。</p><p>“我可以再打个电话吗？”布鲁斯对戈登露出一个标准版本的迷人微笑。</p><p>*</p><p>克拉克低头看了看表，刚过七点，按照原定计划他应该在3分钟前结束访问然后回到大都会搞定他的新闻稿，但他的采访一个字都没有进行，他必须找另外的方式来补充这些信息，一件他本打算之后再做的事。</p><p>还有布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>风中传来微弱规律的引擎声，几乎被街头一对情侣的争吵给淹没过去，但他捕捉到了它，那个美艳的女人尖叫着将包用力甩在了那个男人胸口转身就想离开但是被后者用力拽了回来。</p><p>声音逐渐清晰起来，与这个老旧吵杂冷漠的街头格格不入的秩序井然的声音，属于一辆价值不菲的豪车的声音。</p><p>那个男人愤怒的拉扯着可能是他女友或者妻子的人的头发，女子挣扎着用指甲刮花了男人的脸。</p><p>没有人多看一眼，即使这就发生在警局的门口。</p><p>克拉克快步的走上前，在心中打着腹稿，考虑着任何能让他们冷静下来交谈而非使用暴力手段的说辞。如果失败了——他预计失败的可能会高于70%，他还可以就近向GCPD的警员求助——即使听起来不太靠谱，但最坏的结果也不过是让他这套该送进干洗店被店员扔出来的西装，直接送去垃圾处理厂而已。</p><p>引擎规律的嗡鸣从身后超过了他，一辆闪亮的黑色宾利停在他身边。</p><p>“大个子。”车窗伴着细微的摩擦声降了下去，一个看起来不足二十的少年坐在车窗后面笑着叫住他，“我要是你就不会过去。”</p><p>那个少年故意说的很大声，他们几步之遥的情侣突兀的停了下来。</p><p>“安吉尔。”少年大胆的把大半个身子探出窗户，“前两天那个外乡人没满足你的胃口吗？”</p><p>“啧，臭小鬼。”妆都花了的女人啐了一口，狠狠的拿高跟鞋踩过那个配合她卖力的演戏的男人，甩着包走了。</p><p>依然没人往这里多看一眼。</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>克拉克对那个从车上蹦下来的少年认真的说，那少年抬起头，对他露出一个完全不像是哥谭风格的灿烂微笑。</p><p>这大概是小事一桩的意思。</p><p>他看着那个少年拉开驾驶座的车门，挽着一个西装革履的老人出来，走进了GCPD。</p><p>这条街道又安静了下来，不是美好的那种宁静，而是某种危机爆发前的混沌的死寂，每个经过的人都神情紧绷行色匆匆，就像灾难每时每刻潜伏在他们身边，如饥似渴的等待着任何一点风吹草动。</p><p>远处响起了一声枪声然后是叫喊，当他说远处的时候并不是指他的超级感官概念上的远处，一对路过街头转角的夫妻短暂的停下脚步，然后他们拉起还往那边张望的孩子，以更快的速度像是在躲避瘟疫一般跑开了。</p><p>当几个警察配好枪走出警局的时候，克拉克早已不在那里。</p><p>三个小时内他遭遇了六起抢劫三起谋杀一次强奸一次毒品交易和两起帮派械斗，在蝙蝠侠不在的这段时间，整个哥谭都好像陷入了一种狂欢——罪犯的狂欢。</p><p>他足足折断了将近几十把枪才短暂的搅黄了哥谭的狂欢夜，制造了一个新的哥谭传说，看不见的枪支杀手什么的——在这种复杂的情况下，贸然让超人进入哥谭的公众视野显然不是什么好事，所以他用上了一点超级速度——或者武器杀手，他还折断了几把刀以及把一箱炸弹扔进了海里。</p><p>现在是午夜一点，枪声终于不再响起，哥谭如别的城市一般沉寂了下来，仿佛之前挥舞的爪牙和暗影不过是错觉。</p><p>他停在哥谭湾边上的一间破旧租屋的上空，“三天之前”的破旧租屋，如今这里大概只能称之为废墟了。</p><p>三天前的11点39分，这里的主人，哥谭公报记者加勒特·雷明顿在网络上宣称自己发现了蝙蝠侠的真实身份——他不是第一个以此博取眼球的，所以真的当一回事的人并不多。但三个小时之后他的尸体随水一路沉浮直到搁浅在大都会的岸边，再半个小时哥谭警方找到死者生前的租屋却发现蝙蝠侠已经在那里了，下一秒迎接他们的就是爆炸和炽热的火海。</p><p>蝙蝠侠自此在公众视野中完全消失，直到今天，这三天里警察几乎把这里翻地三尺，但依然什么都没有找到。那些蝙蝠侠杀人的证据，或者传说有关于蝙蝠侠真正身份的证据。</p><p>克拉克越过警戒线，站在这个空有个残破的架子好像用力一踩就会坍塌的破屋子里。</p><p>真的是空无一物，蝙蝠侠的这把火烧的精准又彻底。</p><p>火势起源于最大的那面墙前，墙体被燎的漆黑，露出了里面破烂的砖块，空气中残留着白磷和阻燃剂的味道。墙上一定有他急于销毁的东西，但他并不想伤人。</p><p>而另一个起火点在那个办公桌，倒不能说是起火点了，因为那个可怜的桌子已经被炸的四分五裂。当时他一定被追的很紧，不然他会有更好的方式来处理证据，而非简单粗暴的放火和爆炸。</p><p>硬盘的残片有一片嵌在几乎烧到碳化的桌面中央，可能被取证人员给遗漏了，但硬盘上的所有信息都已经消失的干干净净。看来蝙蝠侠离开的也不是太紧急，至少他还记得在走之前扔个EMP。</p><p>这样一来，蝙蝠侠炸掉办公桌的目的可能并不是电脑。</p><p>他从拔出硬盘碎片的裂缝更深处找出了一小块不规则的透明物体，是玻璃在高温中融化后再凝结的结果。</p><p>不管那是什么，那可能都已经被炸得粉碎，即使没有，他大概也只能在哥谭警局里找到它了。</p><p>然而在警局之前，他还有一个地方要去。</p><p>*</p><p>“迪克少爷，我必须替老爷提醒你，一切小心。”</p><p>“我知道，我知道。”迪克戴上他的多米诺面具，对阿尔弗雷德露出一个安抚的笑脸，“如果遇上陷害布鲁斯的混蛋的手下，我一定狠狠揍上他们一顿，然后逼他们把事情都交代清楚。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德又摆出了他的不赞同表情，“老爷的意思是你不需要与对方硬碰硬。”</p><p>“计划赶不上变化嘛。”</p><p>“容我提醒你，迪克少爷，你还只有十六岁，处在R级电影都需要在父母陪同下观看的年龄。”</p><p>迪克垮下了脸，“我十七了。”</p><p>“现在远没有到11月*。”</p><p>“那我可以开蝙蝠车吗？”他可怜巴巴的问。</p><p>“您脚够得到油门吗？”</p><p>“……我受伤了，阿福，我真的受伤了。”</p><p>“那恭喜您可以不用出门了，早点睡吧，少爷，明天记得销假上课。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪克小心地越过警戒线，脚尖点在地上，像真正的猫类一样没发出一点声音，作为一个未成年人的天生优势，在这点上他甚至能做的比布鲁斯更好。</p><p>地上散乱着一些警方留下的脚印和灰尘，迪克细心避开它们穿过窗边投下的月光和阴影，走进深处全然的黑暗里。</p><p>单片的夜视镜忠实地把所有情况都反馈给他。</p><p>那间密室在二楼浴池的最深处，迪克推开那片伪装的墙壁，后面应该还有三扇电子门，同时需要密码和虹膜，破解起来并不困难。</p><p>迪克站在电子门前，打开自己的喉震耳机，对面传来规律的呼吸声，阿尔弗雷德总是在那里，在他们需要的任何时候。</p><p>“出什么问题了，迪克少爷？”</p><p>标准的阿尔弗雷德式从容镇定。</p><p>“有人在里面。”迪克透过门缝，能看到后面两扇同样遭遇的门，“电子门被暴力拆解了。”</p><p>“我建议你在对方发现你之前回来，少爷。”</p><p>“我们必须搞清楚是谁知道了布鲁斯的身份，抱歉，阿福，我会小心的。”</p><p>迪克掐断通讯，侧过身谨慎的穿过厚重的钢化门之间的缝隙，藏身在第二道门后的阴影中，根据布鲁斯给他的资料，第三道门之后直接是一个500平方英尺不到的资料室，靠墙的地方放着书架，电子门的正对面就是电脑，没有任何可供藏身的地方，如果初次偷袭无法得手的话他就必须和对方硬碰硬了。</p><p>那人走动了几步，密室中的灯似乎被他打开着，明亮的光线拉扯着他的影子从门口斜斜的映出来。</p><p>他从腰带里取出一枚烟雾弹和一枚催泪瓦斯，夹在左手的指缝间，右手抽出了两枚birdarang*。</p><p>*</p><p>几乎在烟雾弹的触地的同时克拉克就听见了，他转过身，看见两个小型的飞镖似的物体从门后飞出来，一枚朝向他头顶的灯，另一枚直冲他的肩膀。</p><p>克拉克皱起眉，抬手接住后者，任由灯光在一声刺耳的碰撞声中炸得粉碎。</p><p>光线对他来说没有太大意义，烟雾也是。</p><p>他屏住呼吸，隔着浓重灰暗的烟雾，门后窜出来的矮小的人影和他手上的两截短棍清晰的印在他的视网膜上。</p><p>那人轻盈的起跳，像是只敏捷的猫——或者什么杂技演员，踏在书架在空中花哨地翻了个身，跃到他身后，颜色鲜艳的披风好像一对展开的翅膀，但手中的棍子借着下落的力道毫不留情地瞄准他的后颈。</p><p>克拉克转身抬起手钳制住了那个比常人细上一圈的手腕，那不是什么矮小的人，那是个未成年的孩子，他偶尔也会在电视上见到跟在蝙蝠侠身边那一星半点的影子——罗宾。</p><p>他们的目光在空中短暂的接触了一瞬，多米诺面具下的蓝色眼睛里满是惊讶，下一秒还在空中的少年奇迹般的扭过身，就着被他攥住的那个手腕作为唯一的支点，对着他的胸口来了一记完美的空翻后踢。</p><p>他还是纹丝不动的站在那里，少年挂在他手上，警惕和不解几乎从那双有过一面之缘的眼睛里溢出来了。</p><p>“嘿，大个子。”那个少年突然笑了，他咬着呼吸器有些含糊不清的说。</p><p>克拉克看见他把另一只手伸进身后的腰带格子里，然后用猛的抽了出来将什么东西扔向了他身后。</p><p>火光从那里炸开的前一秒，克拉克将他扔了出去，少年灵巧的在地上翻滚了一圈站起来的同时就想要往门外撤退，但第二次更强烈的震动打断了他的计划，几个脚步声正快速的接近这个窄小的房间。</p><p>他一开始以为是他们的动静引来了警察，但很快意识到那不是的，那步伐沉重，迅速，规律，像是什么机器人军团。</p><p>然后是一声巨响，电子门被从外部整个轰飞了，带着中央一个巨大的凹陷重重地撞在墙上，两个全副武装的高大人影就从裸露的门洞里跨了进来，首先向还站在门边少年展开了攻击。</p><p>他敏捷的后翻躲开了那只几乎能拍断两英寸厚的合金门的手，从身后又掏出了两枚非常小巧的武器扔向这两人脚边。</p><p>这次克拉克看清了那是一个比他接住的更小一圈的飞镖，形状像是一只展翅的鸟，翅膀上还有一个快速闪动的红色光点。</p><p>飞镖几乎在落地的时候就炸裂开来，那两个大汉条件反射地退开两步想要躲避火焰和热浪，而那个少年更快地从腰带里抽出一根极细的金属丝，勾住了其中一人的脚踝，并把另一头卡死在墙上。</p><p>金属线开始自动回缩，那人被拖曳着拽倒在地，但很快直起身扯住金属丝的末端，墙体在他夸张的力量下崩裂开来。</p><p>迪克都顾不上震惊，他转身抬起双棍隔开那只抓向他的手——他们的战斗模式单一到可怕，力气却大的不像是人类——并按开了最高档的电击按钮，但对方似乎毫无所觉的抓住另一端，将他摔了出去。</p><p>这时候钛合金的拉力索已经被另一人完全扯断了。</p><p>他甚至来不及在空中调整姿势就狼狈的撞在书架上，有那么半秒视神经彻底罢工，只有痛觉在拼命叫嚣着，半秒之后，那只阴魂不散的手从退散的黑暗里伸出来，瞄准他的脖子。</p><p>然后它停住了。</p><p>克拉克抓住了那只手。</p><p>他有些不太理解现在的状况，除了这两个来历和身份都非常可疑的家伙显然对眼前这个“罗宾”不怀好意。</p><p>他们是人类，他很肯定，但他能清楚看到他们做出攻击行为时心脏不正常的跳动频率和肌肉状态，有某种东西在他们血液里支撑着这种透支行为。</p><p>即使立刻停下，他们也会遭受到严重的肌肉损伤或者痉挛问题。</p><p>他用刚才他们扔罗宾的那种方式将手上的那人朝那个依旧以攻击少年为最高目标的同伴扔了过去，接近两百磅的两个成年男人像是炮弹一样撞在一起然后齐齐砸在了书架上，沉重的实木书架在剧烈的震动中翻落下来，和大量的文件材料一起倒在两人身上。</p><p>那个穿着罗宾制服的少年从地上爬起来，他的呼吸器在刚才撞在书架上的时候落在了地上，又被其中一个人踩坏了，室内的催泪瓦斯散开了一些，但浓度还是很高，他像是个毒瘾犯了的边缘少年，被烟雾和瓦斯呛得咳个不停，一边抹着眼泪一边往腰带里掏着他的备用呼吸器。</p><p>他往前跨了几步，刚才被其中一个人踩碎的地砖在他脚下发出细碎的呻吟，他有些不太习惯在他没穿着制服的时候光明正大的使用一些暴力手段，但现在依然不是超人出场的时候，而他需要更加谨慎，避免在他了解清楚状况之前就被人认出来。</p><p>他握住书架的一角，将它抬起来扔在边上。</p><p>那个似乎失去意识的男人突然伸出一脚踢在他的脚踵上，另一人在他猝不及防失去平衡的时候，将他掀翻了出去，超人撞碎了对面的书架，几乎把自己嵌进了墙里。</p><p>破碎的墙里砸落了一地，他大概撞歪了两根钢筋，眼镜也不知道飞到哪里去了，然后那个人向着他冲过来，像头蛮横的野牛，把他往更深处撞过去。</p><p>墙上多了个惨烈的大开的豁口。</p><p>克拉克不常感到愤怒，他练习过很久的情绪控制，不让负面情绪过多的影响他——为了这个世界着想这是非常必要的。</p><p>但他现在在感受愤怒。</p><p>另一个被药物控制的人已经撤退了，罗宾也跟着不见踪影——但愿不是追了上去，而这个是留下来拖住他的。</p><p>以非常糟糕的方式。</p><p>他按住那个人胸口的血窟窿，即使这对一个大半心脏炸成碎片的人来说没有一点用，血不断涌出来大片地染在他破损的衬衫上。</p><p>他太自大了，过于相信自己的能力，甚至没有注意到那个蜷缩在心脏旁边的微型炸弹。</p><p>事实是他没办法起死回生。</p><p>那个男人看着他，眼神空洞无光，表情凝固在那一瞬之前的痛苦和乞求。</p><p>他本可以发现的。</p><p>但他没有。</p><p>*</p><p>“嗨，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“早上好，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德就这么站在那里，堵在蝙蝠洞的入口，语调贫瘠而冷淡，带着阿尔弗雷德式的压迫感，“我以为您知道‘以您自己的安全为重’是什么意思。”</p><p>“呃，抱歉。”他想耸个肩或者吐个舌头，但在管家的注视下，他只是把自己站的更笔直了一些，“我想把东西找回来。”</p><p>虽然他失败了，没拿回蝙蝠腰带或者那个U盘，没搞明白任何一个人的身份，连后来那个莫名其妙袭击他的怪物都跟丢了——他们为什么不也学学贝恩把管子装在背后呢？</p><p>“我希望您和老爷都能在行动之前替我这个老头子脆弱的心脏想一想。”</p><p>“我的错。”他承认的非常迅速且诚恳，他也确实感到了愧疚。</p><p>“您知道我不会因为您老实认错就放过您的吧？”</p><p>“好吧，多久？”</p><p>“一个月。”</p><p>“鳗鱼冻还是仰望星空派？”</p><p>“哈吉斯*。”</p><p>“哦，布鲁斯会疯的。”</p><p>“他当然应该为你的行为负责。”阿尔弗雷德转过身，终于放弃了蝙蝠洞的门神工作，“现在来医疗室，迪克少爷，我们得处理一下你的伤口。”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“请你们小心一些。”白发的年长者皱着眉，看他们粗鲁的检查着他带的包裹，“这些都是老爷日常需要的护肤品，我可以保证里面没有任何问题，我也不知道这可能会有什么问题，没人可以用香水和粉底逃跑的。”</p><p>“有钱人真麻烦。”那个穿着制服的警官扔下那装的满满的盒子，精致的小瓶子在里面发出激烈的碰撞声，他的同伴则拿起了另一个篮子。</p><p>“这是我为老爷准备的甜点，请不要用手碰它。”</p><p>那个警官看起来有些恋恋不舍的方向那个散发着甜香的篮子。</p><p>“这是老爷的需要的日用品，你们不能要求老爷使用旅馆里那些低劣的产品。”</p><p>“你要不干脆和他一起坐牢服侍他？”他扔下那个行李箱，嗤笑着讽刺。</p><p>“请规范您的用词。”阿尔弗雷德拿起通过检查的包裹，回头扫了他一眼，“这只是保释旅馆，而非监狱，布鲁斯老爷也没有犯罪，再有下次我可能会控告您诽谤。”</p><p>他推开门的时候布鲁斯正坐在沙发里看一本垃圾漫画。</p><p>“老爷。”他关上门，把包裹都放在地上。</p><p>“下午好。”布鲁斯对他指指对面的沙发，“陪我坐坐。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德依言同样拿了本厚厚的漫画在对面坐下。</p><p>大概过了十分钟左右，他扭过头，好像在听什么，然后合上书，“迪克成功了，老爷。”</p><p>布鲁斯迅速站起来拎起那个化妆包把那些瓶瓶罐罐都倒在了桌上。</p><p>“我需要至少三天的时间。”他一边给自己化妆一边说。</p><p>“如果是伪装您的话，给我三十天，我都不会暴露。”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，意有所指的矜傲地说。</p><p>布鲁斯露出一个笑容。</p><p>*</p><p>克拉克坐在孤独堡垒电脑前的转椅上，面前弧形的桌子上放着一条澄黄的储物腰带和形形色色完全不像是能全须全尾塞回腰带里的危险道具。</p><p>这显然是蝙蝠侠的东西，和一个载录着黑客程序和一堆詹姆斯议员收受贿赂资料的储存盘一起放在那间密室的花瓶里。之后来的罗宾很可能也是为此而来的。</p><p>所以从蝙蝠侠的身份被发现到加勒特·雷明顿死亡蝙蝠侠成为嫌疑人并失踪，之后詹姆斯议员遭到枪杀，唯一在场的布鲁斯·韦恩被警方带走，然后蝙蝠侠的腰带和盗走资料的储存盘出现在了詹姆斯的密室，紧接着罗宾和意图杀害罗宾的人闯入。</p><p>似乎所有事情都联系在了一起，中心点就是蝙蝠侠本人。而他是个不在任何人计划之内的闯入者。</p><p>克拉克在罗宾的字符上画了一个圈，然后是那两个危险的受药物支配的死士。</p><p>他现在可操作的只有这两个着手点。</p><p>罗宾的身份，还有死士的身份和他身上的药物。</p><p>他将那个人暂时葬在了北极，尸体上没有任何可以辨认信息的地方，如果只凭容貌找的话对他来说也是一个巨大的工程。</p><p>那种以透支的方式增加肌肉强度的药物在宿主死后代谢的很快，但还是被他的超级电脑捕捉到了，他需要更多的时间来分析成分以及找到解构稀释药剂或者减少副作用的方式。</p><p>剩下的就是罗宾，那个他在警局门口见过的少年。</p><p>*</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德”再次走出这扇门的时候没有人试图拦住他，他们好像都装作没看见这个顽固高傲到有些讨人厌的老人。</p><p>他走出保释旅馆，走向路边他来时开的那辆车，打开车门把包裹扔在空椅子上，然后走到另一边坐上驾驶座。</p><p>“我们接下来要怎么办？”</p><p>车开动的时候，迪克从后座钻出来，勾住他的椅背问道。</p><p>“你去找詹姆斯。”</p><p>“死了的那个？”</p><p>“活着的那个。”他把车开进了路边一个商场的停车库，“问问他局里谁最积极反对我的保释，而我彻底的需要换个身份。”</p><p>他打开门下了车，迪克同样跟下来，他们就像普通的逛街的爷孙俩。</p><p>“说说那天在詹姆斯的密室里遇到的事。”他抽出两套西装，轻声问。</p><p>“有两伙不明身份的人。”迪克随手拿了个棒球帽盖在脑袋上，“腰带和U盘在第一个人身上，我在警局门口见过他。”</p><p>*</p><p>有人进来过了。</p><p>克拉克犹豫了一下还是将房卡插进了卡槽里，打开灯，那张凭空多出来的卡片就那么光明正大的躺在空无一物的桌子上。</p><p>【肯特先生，感谢你救了罗宾，但我想你拿走了不属于你的东西。】</p><p>普通的白纸和油墨，残留着微弱的有些熟悉的香水味道和潮湿的水汽。背面还印着一只黑色的蝙蝠，好像生怕别人不知道这是谁送来的信。</p><p>虽然房间看着和他离开时并没有什么两样，但蝙蝠侠肯定彻底的找过这间简陋的房间，没找到他的目标——因为他把它留在了孤独堡垒，却多留下了另一些东西。</p><p>他在感谢他，但更多的是警告和试探。</p><p>他打开文件包，从里面取出来了一张空白的稿纸。</p><p>【举手之劳。】他写道，【如果您指的是蝙蝠腰带的话，在您考虑和我面对面的谈一谈之后，我就将其交回您的手上，这不是一个威胁，但我希望您认真考虑一下，您现在的情况可能很危险。】</p><p>他放下纸，回头看了一眼两个藏在空调后面正对着书桌和藏在画框后面对着床的摄像头。</p><p>得感谢蝙蝠侠并没有想要监视他洗澡的意思。</p><p>他在浴室里呆了一会儿，然后穿着那套老土的睡衣躺在床上闭上了眼睛。</p><p>第二天早上，那张纸条还在那里。</p><p>看来蝙蝠侠比他想象的还要谨慎一点。</p><p>*</p><p>席琳是哥谭街头的一个女骗子，专骗外乡人，第一要求是帅，其次是钱，而且不用很多，最多就是拿走现金和手表项链罢了。因为偷的少，长得漂亮，还精通化妆和易容，所以至今她还没怎么为此付出过代价。</p><p>“抱歉，打扰您一下，就一分钟。”</p><p>这还是第一次她被受害者当街拦住，不对，她根本就没来得及犯罪。</p><p>“怎么，帅哥，上次没和我来一发让我偷光你的所有东西，现在后悔了？”</p><p>她上前两步搭住那个人的肩，伸手想摘掉他的那副蹩脚的黑框眼镜。</p><p>那个男人不自在的退开一点，避过她的手，推了推镜架，“我想请你告诉我上次叫住你的那个少年的名字。”</p><p>她停下脚步挑起眉，环着手上下打量了他一下。</p><p>这倒是有意思了。在哥谭刻意打听别人的姓名可是个危险的信号。</p><p>“女士？”</p><p>她的舌头在上唇轻弹了一下，伸出手翻开掌心放在他眼前，然后勾了勾涂着艳红的指甲油的手指。</p><p>男人会意的取出钱包。</p><p>非常扁平的钱包，和他本人一样，一看就没什么料。</p><p>她嗤笑着把钱包从他手上拿了过来，取出里面大半的纸币，扔还给了他。</p><p>“他叫理查德·格雷森，一个非常爱多管闲事的小子，之前是玛利亚基金会的孤儿，不过现在好像被布鲁斯·韦恩收养了，一下子变成了有钱人家的少爷。”</p><p>“布鲁斯·韦恩？”</p><p>“是的，布鲁斯·韦恩。”她拿着美金扇着风，“你知道这意味着什么的是吧？”</p><p>那个高大又有点傻的男人茫然的看着她。</p><p>“切。”她转过身往回走，“有钱人莫名奇妙收养一个长得好看的穷小子，还能有什么原因？”</p><p>她说的很大声，一部分出于嫉妒，她当年在哥谭摸打滚爬着活下来的时候可没有那么好的运气。</p><p>“事出有因啊大个子，这世上可没有纯粹偶然的事情。”</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情陷入了一个怪圈，这让他想起他有次去哥谭公报出差的时候一个哥谭的老记者念叨过的一句话——什么事都离不开布鲁斯·韦恩。</p><p>他回到酒店的时候他之前写的那张纸条已经不在那里了，但是蝙蝠侠也没有给他留下任何回应，桌子上干净的好像昨晚的留言就只是他的幻觉。尽管摄像头还是忠实的工作着。</p><p>这两天热的惊人，而这间廉价旅馆里空调似乎罢工了，即使大开着窗仍然没有一丝一毫的凉风吹进来，但他并不想在深夜麻烦这里的员工，他回了一次孤独堡垒又去了一趟警局，现在已是凌晨两点。</p><p>用了好几年的笔记本电脑在炎热的空气里不满地嗡鸣，克拉克下意识的脱掉了他汗涔涔得黏在身上的衬衫，然后没几分钟又穿了上去，他险些忘了这里可不止他一个人。</p><p>他没有拆掉摄像头只是想借此表达自己的真诚和善意，但这个哥谭的守护者似乎对此毫不动容，或者他只是需要更久的时间来试探，最终决定是否接受自己的帮助。</p><p>在如今这种处境之下，克拉克倒不是不能理解他的小心谨慎。</p><p>他把威斯汀·朗格里奇的名字输进搜索引擎里。</p><p>那个硬盘里拷贝下来的内容是詹姆斯议员和他的团队的账目，除了一些偷税和受贿的项目之外，在雷明顿死亡的前一周，他还给一个叫做威斯汀·朗格里奇的人打过两笔巨额款项——当然不是以自己的名目。</p><p>这人是詹姆斯的司机，他也是雷明顿的酒友。而且，在三天前，随着雷明顿的尸体在大都会被发现，也再没人见过他。</p><p>这是其一，其二他刚才去了警局，找到了那些被蝙蝠侠炸的七零八落的玻璃碎片，然后花了一点点时间，把它们拼了起来，那是一艘瓶中船，他去詹姆斯议员的别墅的时候，也看到了那一墙同样的瓶中船。</p><p>这就是为什么蝙蝠侠会找上詹姆斯。</p><p>朗格里奇从雷明顿那里得知了蝙蝠侠的秘密，然后把它卖给了明显不怀好意的议员。</p><p>*</p><p>“我觉得他看起来挺正常的。”迪克坐在蝙蝠椅的扶手上，哧溜溜的吸着一杯可乐。</p><p>“以看起来开头的从来不会是正确答案。”</p><p>布鲁斯仍然陷在那些高档化妆品里，他把肤色抹成了深麦色，戴上黑色的隐形眼镜，咬着两团棉花改变脸型，最后用刘海遮住额头，换上一套黑色的短夹克和机车裤。</p><p>“你负责盯住他。”他对着蝙蝠洞里唯一一面穿衣镜说，“不要接近他，不要轻举妄动，不管发生了什么事，先通知我。”</p><p>“好的。”迪克犹豫了一下回头看他，“你去做什么？”</p><p>“找威廉·汉克。”他调整了一下衣领，没有选择他的蝙蝠车，而是往电梯的方向走去，“武力威胁会更迅速一些，但现在蝙蝠侠不方便出面，我只能用更加迂回的方式。”</p><p>威廉·汉克是迪克从戈登那边问出来的那个名字，一个五年前因为受人排挤被从纽约调任到哥谭的老警官。而五年足以改变太多事情了，从他从缉毒组被空降到布鲁斯·韦恩这个专案小组这点看，他值得信任的地方实在不多。</p><p>这就是为什么蝙蝠侠从不相信两件事，绝对和永恒。</p><p>但这也同样意味着，他手上一定有他想要的线索。</p><p>“我不能一起去？”</p><p>“没有人会在谈判的时候带个孩子。”布鲁斯打断了他关于“孩子”这个论点的例行反驳，“而且我需要你帮我查另一件事。”</p><p>“没问题。”我需要你这四个字对迪克来说就是一剂肾上腺素，“保证完成任务。”</p><p>“没有自作主张。”他强调，之前在保释旅馆他就收到阿尔弗雷德对于迪克冲动愚蠢的冒险行为的控诉。仰赖这个马戏团小子绝佳的运气，他毫发无伤。</p><p>但这种事情绝不能发生第二次。</p><p>“我明白。”迪克非常诚恳的点头，试图把乖巧懂事码在自己脸上，但显然他在蝙蝠侠面前信用本来就不怎么样。</p><p>*</p><p>他试图去寻找朗格里奇的踪迹，那有些困难，他可能在任何一个地方，住屋，仓库，地下甚至水泥墙里，克拉克由衷地希望他还活着，但可能性并不高。</p><p>最终他找到了。在墓地里，和另外一具枯骨躺在一起。</p><p>爱德华·德威克，那个墓碑上写着，卒于1992年。这个不幸的德威克先生在国内似乎已经没有别的亲戚了，可能直到这片墓地拆迁之前都不会有任何人发现底下多了些什么。</p><p>不只是朗格里奇。</p><p>他用x视线搜寻过整个墓园，这片廉价的墓地下面埋葬着远超过墓碑上印刻的那些亡者，他们像是贫民街区里破烂地下室的合租者，在所剩无几的自由空间里试图压缩出一点剩余价值。</p><p>区别在于，不管是这一小块墓地的主人还是后来者恐怕都不是自愿在死后和别人共享这逼仄之地的。</p><p>这么大规模的掘墓和掩埋工作绝不可能逃过守墓人的视线，多半可能和这片墓园的主人也有所关联。</p><p>他小心的落在地面，踩上今天凌晨急雨过后潮湿松软的小径，从口袋里掏出那副镜架折断后又被他草草黏上的眼镜架在鼻梁上，整整衬衣的衣领——西装已经送进干洗店了。</p><p>“你好。”他礼貌地敲开门，“我想咨询一下……”</p><p>*</p><p>他曾经思考过蝙蝠侠被设计陷害的起因是什么。</p><p>没错，他是所有哥谭罪犯的敌人，但这件事的幕后主使不是任何一个“老朋友”——他能认出他们的风格，他们还好端端的待在阿卡姆里，而是一个生面孔，一个从未出现在他复仇名单上的无名氏。</p><p>是谁说过的？最好的罪犯从不出名。但他放弃了幕后的优势，突然宣战，把自己塞进了蝙蝠侠的视野里，这十分不逻辑。</p><p>他不相信不逻辑的事情。</p><p>除非他本来就在那个名单上。</p><p>“圣约翰福利会？”迪克坐在蝙蝠电脑的操作台上，咔嚓咔嚓的啃着两块塑料包装的饼干——这就是阿尔弗雷德不在家的结果。</p><p>“是的。”他在换装的间隙里斜了罗宾一眼。</p><p>圣约翰福利会是半年多前哥谭突然出现的一个福利机构，专门为穷人提供食宿和简单的工作。那段时间有大量的流浪汉和偷渡者在哥谭附近失踪，就在蝙蝠侠顺着线索查到圣约翰福利会的时候，他们各个办事中心突然被搬空，负责人被发现在家中吞枪自尽，所有线索顷刻间消失的一干二净。</p><p>紧接着就发生了加勒特·雷明顿的事，让他再没有时间去彻查这个案子。</p><p>一目了然的因果关系。</p><p>“你怎么发现的？”</p><p>在布鲁斯凌厉的逼视下，迪克不得不从操作台上跳了下来，佯装乖巧的拍走上面的饼干屑。</p><p>“汉克那里只有一个邮箱地址，现在已经注销了，我黑进服务器尝试还原了一部分信息，登录ip位于LDC的总部大楼。福利会的其中一个资助者是LDC公司。”</p><p>“所以你觉得福利会的幕后主使是LDC制药，他们为了转移你的注意力，买通了朗格里奇，还杀死了雷明顿和詹姆斯来陷害你？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”他终于从那条紧的要命的皮裤里解脱了出来，走上前抢走了迪克手里剩下的最后一块饼干，“还有我让你查的事情。”</p><p>“我去了四个地下黑拳格斗场，其中三个的老板都说最近一段时间经常有来历不明的人出现，男女老少都有，共通点是力气大的不像人类，格斗技术倒像是门外汉，通常表情麻木反应迟钝，而且不超过一周就会神秘消失。”</p><p>“结论？”</p><p>“听起来和我上次见到的那两个像是磕了药的家伙对得上号。这是某种实验？他们研究出了什么增强人体机能的药物？”</p><p>“可能。”他在电脑前的转椅上坐下，调出所有LDC相关的资料，“这段时间你继续盯着那几个格斗场，试着查查看那几个目标的来历，看看能不能和之前的失踪名单联系到一起。我要去一次LDC。”</p><p>*</p><p>克拉克合上墓园的宣传册，不久前他刚见过一次这个姓氏——贾斯汀·克瑞斯，LDC生物制药公司的董事长兼执行总裁，詹姆斯生前也是LDC的股东之一。</p><p>克拉克停下脚步，思考了一会儿，然后拨通了露易丝的电话。</p><p>“哦，谢天谢地，我还以为你人间蒸发了呢。”露易丝用古怪又夸张的语气赶在他打招呼之前说道，克拉克知道那代表她的关心，即使用的是讽刺的口吻。</p><p>“抱歉，我遇到些事。”</p><p>“我知道，佩里说你用光了今年所有的假期——虽然那其实也没多少。”露易丝总是乐于用些反讽的方式说着冷笑话，“但愿你不是因为之前那个哥谭的新闻而惹到了什么麻烦，你知道，‘麻烦’在哥谭就像‘生活’在大都会。当然如果真的有什么解决不了的，你也可以找我。”</p><p>“你很贴心，露易丝。”克拉克笑道，“我需要你帮我查个公司，LDC制药，你听说过吗？”</p><p>“哥谭的那家？”她对于这些信息的记忆力格外的好，“你等等，前段时间我们公司好像还有过一次独家访问……啊哈，我找到了，金融组的茱莉亚做的新闻。”</p><p>“能帮我联系一下茱莉亚吗？我需要LDC的公关负责人的联系方式。”</p><p>“没问题，我稍后发到你的邮箱。”</p><p>克拉克阖上手机，拼图还差了最后几块，布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠，以及LDC和那种从未在市场上流通过的致命药物。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布鲁斯穿着清洁工的灰绿色制服，跨过安检门，将员工卡从上衣口袋里取出来，泰然自若地在读卡器上划过，并按上自己的指纹。</p><p>液晶屏上他的身份资料一闪而过，他取下指模放进口袋里，走进电梯，按下其中一个亮着的楼层。</p><p>“……这一整栋大楼都属于我们的医药研发部门。”</p><p>一双手在电梯门关合前挡住了它，布鲁斯正了正工作服的帽子，低下头退到角落。</p><p>两双皮鞋一前一后的进入他的视野。</p><p>“这次新型凝血剂的研发也是在这里吗？”另一个声音问道，有些熟悉的字正腔圆。</p><p>“当然，就在19楼，所有EX7型的研发和临床测试……”</p><p>他不动声色地抬起头，克拉克·肯特站在两步远的地方，一看就不属于他的廉价西装紧紧地绷在他的背肌上，毫无造型感的乱发还保持着自然的微卷匆匆固定在耳后，被透明胶缠住的镜架就从里面支棱出来。</p><p>要不是没有其他可能，他也不会将眼前这个人和隔壁城市那个高高在上的守护神联系在一起。</p><p>电梯在七层停了一下，十几个穿着白大褂的研究员走了进来，克拉克礼貌地退到了边缘——他旁边。</p><p>即使低着头，布鲁斯也能感觉到后者的视线落在了他身上。</p><p>开始只是短暂的一瞬，然后在恭维了新药品两句后，他又看向了他，这次时间更长。</p><p>传说超人的视线能看穿钢铁。</p><p>布鲁斯眯起眼微微偏过头，从视角的尽头谨慎地睨了他一眼，后者似乎收到了他的警告，装作不经意地收回视线，认真和莱斯特总监攀谈起来。</p><p>他在13楼下了电梯，这里是休息室和会客室，平时人最少的地方，也是唯一可以畅通无阻的地方。而这栋楼的网络内控中心在15楼。</p><p>以他取到的这个身份没有权限通过电梯或者逃生梯去15楼，但通风口是相连的。而茶水间的垃圾通道能更方便他偷运一些东西。</p><p>“三号就位。”他压低声音扣了三声铜管，十秒之后一个包的严严实实的黑色包裹落了下来被他接在手上，他迅速拆开袋子，里面是个金属手提箱，备有十二位的密码和两道指纹锁。</p><p>箱内除了他的潜行制服和万能腰带之外还有一个韦恩科技赫尔墨斯系列*的最新机型。</p><p>他捏住那只金属蚊子的翅膀把它放进空调的通风口里，只要接入15楼主机的端口他就能找到那个实验的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>但现在这个计划出现了一个最大的不稳定因素。</p><p>他把无线端口插入微端，整理着从主机拷贝过来的信息，直到大楼的警报毫无预兆得响了起来，然后所有的网络通讯都在下一秒被切断了。</p><p>布鲁斯当机立断拔下端口，命令机械蚊子自我销毁，然后重新接回这间会客室监控的传输线，躲进沙发背后的死角里。</p><p>几分钟后，一个穿着西装的短发姑娘推开门，领着另外一人走了进来。</p><p>莱斯特的秘书——他在此之前记住了这栋楼的大部分员工——站在门边，挤出一个不自然的笑容，“还有什么可以帮到您的吗？”</p><p>“不用了，谢谢。”克拉克笑着回答。</p><p>安吉娜点了点头，匆匆的关上门离开了。</p><p>克拉克目光似乎追随着她离开的方向观察了三秒，才在沙发上坐下。</p><p>“下午好。”他轻声说。</p><p>“你干了什么。”布鲁斯背靠着沙发，缩在盆栽的阴影下。</p><p>“莱斯特把我盯得太紧了，所以我偷偷去他办公室捣了下乱，翻了他的东西，弄坏他的电脑什么的。”</p><p>“我差一点就能找到他们实验的证据了。”他咬牙切齿的说。</p><p>“抱歉。我没想到他们反应会这么大。”克拉克叹了口气，“但是比起从网上获得资料，我更相信亲眼看到的。”</p><p>布鲁斯冷哼了一声，“‘大记者克拉克揭穿制药公司真面目。’，还是你更喜欢‘超人捣毁非法实验室’这样的标题？”</p><p>“我们一定要在这里打嘴仗浪费时间吗？”他说，“我得去地下看看，那里是唯一涂了铅层我看不见的地方。”</p><p>“没有对应的id卡你哪儿都去不了。”</p><p>克拉克眨了眨眼睛，从口袋里拿出一张磁卡扔向背后，上面花里胡哨的签着莱斯特的名字。</p><p>“我趁他不注意偷的。”</p><p>布鲁斯接住那张卡，嘴角勾起一个弧度，“‘超人——最专业的扒手’，我欣赏这个标题。”</p><p>“门外有人吗？”他轻声问。</p><p>“目前没有。但三分钟之后会有助理带着咖啡进来招待我——或者说，监视。”</p><p>克拉克回过头，两个人的目光在空中碰撞在一起。</p><p>布鲁斯也曾经设想过当他用蝙蝠侠这个身份面对超人时的情景，在某种剑拔弩张的警惕与敌对，或者因为客观原因而被迫展开的携手合作情况下。大都会的明日之星和哥谭市的复仇暗影，再浪漫的诗人也没办法把他们俩放在同一个宣扬友谊与认同的故事里。</p><p>然而事实上他在那双蓝的像晴空的眼睛里只看到了一些善意尊重，也许还有一点对于罕见的同行者的兴趣和竞争心。</p><p>幼稚。</p><p>布鲁斯在心里评判道。</p><p>下一秒他们错开视线，几乎同时行动起来，莱斯特总监的id卡在刷过电梯操作板之后，界面上弹出了三个新的按钮，布鲁斯迅速按下地下一层之后紧接着就拿出了手提箱里的工具包，作势要拆开操作板。</p><p>“你在干什么？”克拉克犹豫了一下，还是问他。</p><p>“等他们发现id卡失窃，他们就会取消这张卡的所有操作权限。”</p><p>“那你……”</p><p>“但我可以切断这部电梯和主机的连接，阻止新信息远程写入。”布鲁斯很少和别人解释什么，这让他有点回忆起最初训练迪克的情景，“这至少能让我们不至于被围困在地下。”</p><p>背后静默了一秒。</p><p>“炫耀。”</p><p>他从那个温和的语调中听出了调侃和笑意。</p><p>*</p><p>“你们是谁？！”半分钟之后有幸见证超人和蝙蝠侠一同跨出电梯的白大褂男人惊骇地扔下手上的资料扑向墙边的报警器，但布鲁斯更先一步的用蝙蝠镖击中了他，金属的利物穿过那个人的手掌把它刺穿在红色按钮的边上。后者在几微秒的愣怔之后几欲歇斯底里的惨叫起来，幸而布鲁斯在那之前踹上了他的胸口，用力精准的将人踹晕了过去。</p><p>微弱的血腥味渗透进空气里。</p><p>克拉克皱起眉，拿不是很赞同的眼神瞥着他。但这不是个讨论手段的好时机。</p><p>布鲁斯轻微扣了扣耳机，“做好准备了吗？”</p><p>“已经全部完成了。”迪克蹲在消防水箱旁边，正把工具都收进随身携带的小包里。</p><p>“切断警报装置，然后离开那里。”</p><p>布鲁斯取出呼吸器，把备用的扔给克拉克，然后从腰带中拿出一个更小的圆形装置，他把它扔向房顶，那东西紧紧黏在烟雾感应旁边，两旁自动探出了两个细管，大量的烟雾从那里喷了出来。</p><p>烟雾和热量激活了自动喷淋装置，但是火灾警报却没有响起来。</p><p>那喷头里出来的水中似乎含着什么挥发性药物。克拉克拒绝了他递过来的呼吸器，听着更远处传来的重物倒地的闷响，但除此以外还有五个人的足音没有受到任何阻碍。</p><p>“还有五个人。”克拉克侧耳听着，“应该是注射过实验用的药物，脚步很重，大概在……”</p><p>“三点钟方向两百米两个，正前方主实验室两个，还有十一点钟三百米一个。”蝙蝠侠面罩的眼部可不只是什么透光薄板，他转头扔给他两个不到半掌大的装置，“微缩EMP，可以瘫痪自毁装置。我去主实验室。”</p><p>话音刚落，他就抛出勾索消失在了走廊角落的通气口里。</p><p>超人无奈的叹了口气，“我们这是在比赛吗？”</p><p>然而被白炽灯打的空荡荡的通道里并没有人回答他，他偏了偏头，听见那轻微的窸窣声停住了，像是进入狩猎场的猛兽般安静地潜伏下来，而预定的猎物正在毫无所觉的步入陷阱。</p><p>他能应付的来这个的，不像他那么简单粗暴，而更像是某种战斗的艺术。</p><p>克拉克按着对方的后脑勺，将她狠狠的撞向地面——他也很想对姑娘温柔一些，可惜那不太起作用。</p><p>三分钟后他推开主实验室的门，蝙蝠侠刚将针管从对方的颈部拔下来。</p><p>“不太对。”布鲁斯将针剂收进腰带里，转身打开了操作台上的主机，“实验体太少了。”</p><p>克拉克进来时也注意到了主实验室的环境，这里四周都放着一人半高的实验仓，总共二十四个，他们刚才制服的五个就算再加上上次袭击罗宾的两人也远远及不上这个数字。</p><p>他走到布鲁斯身后，看到他十指飞舞着绕开了系统的安全程序，快速翻阅起实验报告来，那上面写着最终成功人数有17人。</p><p>“罗宾。”布鲁斯打开了通讯器，“破解程序还要多久？”</p><p>“预计还有半分钟。”那个孩子正抱着一台微缩终端蹲在不知道哪个昏暗的管道里，“克瑞斯已经封锁了实验楼，你们现在从电梯出来的话大概会直接遭遇两个小队的雇佣兵。”</p><p>“把摄像头调给我，雇佣兵里有你遇到的那些药物改造的人类吗？”</p><p>“没有，都是普通人。”罗宾依言把镜头共享给了他，这时破解程序的进度条刚好走到了终点。</p><p>“找贾斯汀·克瑞斯亲自下达的最高行动指令。”</p><p>“最新指令是半小时前下达的……”罗宾扫了一眼跳出来的窗口，脸色陡然难看了起来，“目标是布鲁斯韦恩！他们去了金士顿的保释旅馆！”</p><p>那一瞬间，克拉克听见蝙蝠侠的心跳声停了一拍。</p><p>“撤销指令！”他的声音一如既往的冷静，但飙升的心率和肾上腺素却无法受到主观意识的精确控制。</p><p>他在恐惧。克拉克想，不管现在在保释旅馆中的是谁，那一定对他来说很重要。所以即便他再怎么让自己看起来像是什么邪恶的暗影或者复仇的幽灵，他始终还是个人类——也许蝙蝠侠一个字也不会认同他现在的想法，但他还挺为这个发现高兴的。</p><p>“现在还不行，至少需要三分钟！”</p><p>“联系阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>“联系不上！”</p><p>蝙蝠侠猛的站了起来，他想从电梯那里冲出去，而超人拉住了他。</p><p>“我带你出去。”</p><p>那双钢蓝色的眼睛隔着面罩瞪向他，克拉克露出一个后来被布鲁斯讽刺为幼儿园导师的微笑，反手揭下自己的披风，把他还没有出口的质疑和拒绝连带蝙蝠侠本人都裹在了一起。</p><p>他蹲下身，下一秒爆炸般的轰鸣几乎响彻了大半个布里克岛*。</p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“超人太帅了！！”</p><p>迪克坐在沙发的把手上，晃着腿看着电视上反复报道的那个大场面。</p><p>“嗯。”布鲁斯头也不抬的应了一声，从半个小时前他黑完摄像头开始，他就已经念叨这句话不下十遍了。</p><p>“你看到他最后那下热视线了吗？！”小迷弟尖叫道，“他还救了阿尔弗雷德！”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>快乐的小鸟丝毫没有被他冷淡的反应打击到，他哼着不着调的歌仰慕地看着模糊的镜头和一片混乱中，超人甩着他的红披风又一飞冲天的场景。</p><p>去年他生日的时候开了一次蝙蝠飞机，那感觉棒极了，但他打赌像超人那样亲身穿过层云的感觉一定比开飞机更棒。</p><p>路人的镜头仓皇地跟着超人的背影晃向天空，但那里除了一道清晰的白色轨迹，已经什么都不剩下了。画面又摇晃了两下，最终定格在保释旅馆半塌陷的惨状和一地哀嚎上戛然而止。</p><p>迪克扔掉手上的包装袋，利落的来了个一百八十度的后仰，抓起身后地毯上的袋装薯片抛上天，又一扭腰直起身接住了它——黄瓜味的，他把两条腿都盘在沙发把手上，拆开了他的第二袋午饭。</p><p>昨晚阿福受了点惊吓，布鲁斯又留在了保释旅馆，他就自告奋勇的代替阿福做了一顿晚饭——当然，在被阿福欣慰的眼神瞪了一个小时之后，他发现自己可能只对冲泡即食和微波料理比较拿手。</p><p>所以今天他只带了一大袋子的零食——上帝保佑阿尔弗雷德不知道这个。</p><p>镜头刚切回到了哥谭日报的特派记者那头，他们正守在克瑞斯的别墅门口，昨晚所有检察官和记者都收到了一份克瑞斯漏税行贿和进行绑架非法拘禁及人体实验的详尽证据，今天就全数行动起来了，别说克瑞斯的别墅，连LDC的总部和几个分部都被堵的水泄不通。</p><p>“这次克瑞斯那个混蛋是绝对逃不掉了。”迪克冲着他那张战败的糗脸，兴冲冲的断言道。</p><p>【我有个秘密要告诉所有人。】</p><p>贾斯汀·克瑞斯在坐上警车之前突然停住脚步，转头看向围过来的记者。</p><p>【你们知道蝙蝠侠为什么盯着我不放吗？因为我知道他的真实身份。我知道他为什么有这么庞大的能量能把控整个哥谭。我知道他到底是谁。】</p><p>那个人站在镜头下，露出恶意的仿佛胜利者的笑容。</p><p>【布鲁斯·韦恩，就是蝙蝠侠。】</p><p>*</p><p>迪克坐回了布鲁斯对面的沙发上，一旁的电视正发出嘶哑的呻吟来抗议某人突如其来的信号制裁。他一手撑着下巴，另一只手焦躁的扣击着扶手，发出节奏快而规律的嘟嘟声。</p><p>布鲁斯忍了一会儿，终于从他无聊的漫画里抬头看了对方一眼——他并不真的想看那漫画，但介于迪克截取的循环画面让他没日没夜的看着那个，他决定遵从一下人设。</p><p>“把电视接好，让它安静一点，不然就回大宅去。”</p><p>迪克抬起头不敢置信的说，“那个混蛋把你的身份曝光出来了！我们得想个办法！”</p><p>“他们没有证据，加勒特的证据都被我毁掉了。”他低下头，继续翻着那本永远翻不完的漫画。</p><p>“可是他们会找，他们不会放弃的。”迪克不解的看着他，狐疑道，“你是不是已经有计划了？”</p><p>“我在等。”</p><p>“等什么？”</p><p>*</p><p>“韦恩先生，您对接下来的审判有信心吗？”</p><p>“韦恩先生，LDC执行总裁贾斯汀指认您为蝙蝠侠，请问您有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>“韦恩先生，加勒特·雷明顿一案，詹姆斯议员一案与LDC人体实验案和您被指认蝙蝠侠有什么必然联系吗？”</p><p>“抱歉……”布鲁斯停下脚步，在镜头下抬起手，“我……”</p><p>有谁抓上了他的手，然后猛的将他按倒在了地上，快的不可思议，下一瞬子弹就擦过他们打在了地上，记者们的尖叫声和敬业的快门声在黑色披风划过视野时争先恐后的炸开。</p><p>蝙蝠侠在街角那辆黑色改装车辆驶离前，用蝙蝠镖击中了它的轮子——布鲁斯的动态视力告诉他可能还穿透了，然后在车辆侧翻之前拉住它，打碎玻璃，将里面的两个行凶者拉了出来用绳子捆好，扔在他们面前。</p><p>布鲁斯仍然坐在地上，他仰起头看着那双白色的护目镜，他直觉那个人也在看他。</p><p>然后没等记者和慢了好几拍的法警围上来，后者就用蝙蝠索溜走了。</p><p>“我也很想自称蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯慢悠悠的接上他刚才没说完的话，“但你看，我还是更愿意爱惜自己身价不菲的小命。”</p><p>“顺带一提，这也是我待会儿想和法官说的，如果只是因为韦恩集团的医药研发机构抢了他们的生意，所以他一会儿诬陷我杀了詹姆斯，一会儿又说我是蝙蝠侠，那他真的是太小心眼。”</p><p>布鲁斯摇摇晃晃的从地上爬起来，感叹道。</p><p>*</p><p>“这是什么？”迪克探头看向那个他手上把玩的U盘，</p><p>“拿去销毁掉。”布鲁斯抬手将东西扔给了他，“按最严格的保密程序销毁。”</p><p>迪克手忙脚乱的接住，“里面有什么？”</p><p>“超人和克拉克身份相关的一些证据。”</p><p>“哇哦。”迪克瞪大眼睛，像是捧着炸弹一样捧着它，“哇哦。”</p><p>他又重复了一遍，强调着自己的不敢置信。</p><p>“你想拿它做什么？”</p><p>“现在不需要了。”布鲁斯微微勾起唇，但不是那种一般意义上的微笑，掏出手机，拨通了一个号码，“卢修斯，我要你帮个忙。”</p><p>迪克好奇看向他。</p><p>“帮我收购星球日报。”</p><p>“对，大都会那个，钱不是问题。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，给我准备一辆车，弄点小礼物，我要去大都会给我的新员工们带去一点爱的慰问。顺便拿回我的备用制服。”</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>